Just Short Drable
by Miru-kun
Summary: Hanya drable sangat pendek berpair-kan KaiMei. Baca saja Miru kehabisan kata nih XD First fic at this fandom. Another short drable: PikoMiki, GakuLuka, LenRin, MikuoMiku. RnR?/ Cover found from Zerochan


•

Just Short Drable  
>•<p>

Rate: K+

Genre: Don't Know -?-

Language: Indonesia

Type fic: Oneshoot Drable, first fic at this fandom, yay! -?-

Pairing: KaiMei XD My fave pair!

Summary: Hanya drable (sangat) pendek berpair-kan KaiMei. Baca saja~ - kehabisan kata

Warning: All Kaito's POV, very short, typo, gaje, etc

•

_Don't Like This Pair and This Fic? I'll Kick You! /slap_

A Vocaloid Fanfiction,

Disclaimer © Crypton, Sony, AH Software, dll - Kurang hapal

Senju Miru05 Present,

RnR? OwO

* * *

><p><strong>Ketika kau tersenyum,<strong>

Wajahmu sangat cantik saat kau tersenyum.

Ketulusan terpancar saat kau menebar senyum.

Senyumanmu selembut dan semanis es krim kesukaanku.

Andai bisa kujilat, sudah kujilat dari dulu.

Dan setiap aku mengatakan, "Boleh aku jilat bibirmu?"

Kau menjawabnya dengan menendangku.

•

**Ketika kau marah,**

Wajahmu sangat menakutkan.

Jujur saja, aku lebih suka wajahmu yang tersenyum daripada marah.

Pernah kau marah kepadaku karena tak sengaja menyenggol _sake_mu hingga tumpah.

Dan kau mengejarku sambil berteria, "BAKAito! Ganti _sake_ku yang kau tumpahkan!"

Benar-benar menakutkan.

•

**Ketika kau merona,**

Wajahmu sangaaat imut!

Beda dengan rona merah saat kau mabuk.

Ingin rasanyaku abadikan di kamarku.

Rona di wajahmu setara dengan warna baju yang kau gunakan setiap hari.

Biasanya wajamu merona karena Gakupo pernah bertanya seperti ini, "Kau cocok sekali loh, dengan Kaito!"

Dan ujung-ujungnya, kau meninju Gakupo hingga mental menghantam dinding.

Luka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam tak peduli.

Gakupo yang malang.

•

**Ketika kau cemas dan khawatir,**

Kau sangat cemas saat adik kesayanganmu, Miki, tak kunjung pulang.

Padahal saat itu, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Aku mencoba membujukmu dengan berbagai cara, namun itu gagal.

Akhirnya, Miki pulang.

Dan ia pulang bersama adikku, Piko.

Kau memeluk adikmu seerat mungkin sampai adikmu merasa sesak.

"Miki! Kau membuatku cemas!"

•

**Ketika kau tidur,**

Kau seperti bayi saja!

Wajahmu saat tidur benar-benar tentram, seperti terbebas dari beban berat.

Len dan Gakupo tampak asyik mengusilimu saat tidur.

Dan tiba-tiba kau terbangun dan menghajar mereka berdua hingga mereka babak belur.

Yah, jangan sekali-kali mencoba mengusili singa yang sedang tertidur.

•

**Ketika kau tertawa,**

Kau tertawa saat Miku dan Mikuo memukulku dengan daun bawang mereka.

Atau saat Rin mengejarku dengan roadroller miliknya karena tak sengaja menginjak jeruk terakhir miliknya.

Atau juga saat Luka melemparku dengan buku novel miliknya yang tebalnya tak terkira karena tak sengaja menumpahkan tuna milik Tako Luka.

Rasanya menyenangkan bisa melihat wajahmu saat tertawa.

Tapi, kenapa kau tertawa saat aku menderita~?

•

**Ketika kau bersin,**

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang kubenci.

Mengapa?

Karena kau hanya bersin saat kau pilek.

Dan disaat itu pula, kau bersin bahkan ingusmu sampai keluar dari hidungmu.

Syal kesayanganku selalu kau pakai untuk mengelapnya.

Maka dari itu, aku selalu menghindar darimu saat kau sedang pilek.

•

**Ketika kau menangis,**

Itu juga salah satu hal yang kubenci.

Air matamu mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata, mengalir bagai sungai melewati pipi mulusmu hingga dagumu.

Saat kau menanngis pasti aku selalu memelukmu dan mencoba menghapus air matamu.

Dan aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau menangis, Mei-chan?"

Kau menjawab, "Persediaan _sake_ku sudah habiiis~ Huaaa!"

•

**End**

* * *

><p>Fic pertama Miru di fandom ini~ Yuhuuu~ -nari caramel dance-<br>Gimana gimana gimana gimana? Gaje abis kan? XD Maap, miru nulis fic gak mutu begini.

Di sini, Piko jadi adeknya Kaito dan Miki jadi adek Meiko XDD

Tujuan Miru bikin fic ini untung membalas dendam kepada musuh bebuyutan Miru yang telah beraninya memakan -?- semua file di flashdisk Miru! Mau tahu siapa? Namanya virus _Trojan_! XD –gaploked-

Just call me Miru or Miru-kun -?- Salam kenal XD

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
